


Never above you, never below you, always beside you

by SilverEyedRukia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day Off, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendly Rivalry, Mention of sex, a little sidelines zarmei cause i think it's cute, but nothing explicit, inter-mission cuteness, might add more characters in later chapters, not even worth rating it m for that, so enjoy some not-smut for once, teammember friendship, teenage fareeha, young angela, younger ana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEyedRukia/pseuds/SilverEyedRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Collection of short stories about Fareeha and Angela and their relationship as members of Overwatch. Other members will have an appearance too, check the tags for more information.)</p><p>Fareeha wakes up after an exhausting day and night of travelling only to find the most adorable little doctor curled up against her when she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking to the sound of your breathing

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. This time it is not beta-ed.

When Fareeha woke, she came to slowly.

The light behind her still closed eyelids told her that she must have fallen asleep not too long ago, afternoon not yet turned into evening as the sun was still glaring through the windows as brightly as ever. She took a deep breath and lifted her head, wincing when she felt the stiffness spreading through her neck like a wildfire and cursed herself mutely for dozing off in such an uncomfortable position. Her lips parted in an uncontainable yawn before she gave them a tentative lick, wetting the dry and split skin before she finally dared to open her eyes, brown orbs blinking against the harsh orange glow filtering into the room.

It took her a few moments to find her bearings and after she had gotten used to the shift in lighting she scanned the area around her, realization dawning on her like the rise of a new day. They had landed in Gibraltar after an exhausting 12-hour flight from Egypt after 76 had called some of the members to the old Overwatch watchpoint. Fareeha had barely been able to keep her eyes open long enough to be conscious throughout the thirty minute drive towards the base and had dropped the minute her body had relaxed into something more comfortable than a plane seat, mainly one of the couches in the entrance area. Her gaze fell on the large military duffel bag and the smaller trolley right next to it before a sudden movement between her legs tore her attention from their luggage towards the woman she had taken the trip with.

Light blonde, almost white hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, giving off a vibrant glow as the sunlight reflected off of it. Her sky-blue eyes were hid behind pale eyelids, lightly painted lips parted in a restful slumber, deep and even breaths ghosting over the fabric of Fareeha’s shirt. One arm was loosely wrapped around the ex-soldier’s waist while the other one’s hand had a surprisingly strong grip on the front of her shirt, just above her stomach. Seeing the doctor so relaxed, expression void of any worries, was a rare sight that brought a genuine smile to the taller woman’s face before she leaned down slightly to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear.

„Rise and shine, Angela. The other’s will most likely get here soon, we should get ready for the briefing.“

The light flutter of her eyelashes betrayed the medic’s attempt at playing “dead asleep“, right next to the most adorable and heart-melting smile that broke out on her face, still with sleep hazy eyes looking up at the much more awake Egyptian.

“Morning to you too, Liebling”, she mumbled against the lips offered to her before she captured them, shifting slightly from her previous sleeping position to sit on her lover’s lap more comfortably, “or whatever time it is here right now. I lost track after Egypt.”

Fareeha hummed into the exchange of breaths before she pulled the woman tighter against her, chest swelling with affection as her familiar and calming scent entered her nose. Quiet, almost tranquil moments like these were rare for the both of them, their respective duties as Overwatch agents always keeping them wary and on their toes, often even separated from each other. So when they had found out that they would be needed together for the next mission they had been utterly ecstatic, with Fareeha wrapping the smaller doctor up in her arms and swirling her around in joy until their laughter had become so intense that Angela had begged to be let down to catch her breath. It had been a small celebration in the privacy of Fareeha’s apartment back in Egypt and afterwards, not even half a day later, they had already been well on their way to their next assignment, together.

A full-blown yawn, loud and uncovered, tore the dark-skinned woman out of her silent reverie and she chuckled at the slightly disheveled look of her significant other before running her worn and calloused fingers through the golden locks, carefully untangling the lose strands.

“It’s late afternoon actually, which means that Lena and Aleksandra should be arriving soon. I doubt you want to meet them looking like you pulled an all-nighter two nights in a row, old lady.”

“Rude. I will have you know that I am just 5 years older than you”, the doctor retorted before rising from the woman’s lap and crossing her arms over her strapless top in fake hurt. “Plus, if it hadn’t been for a certain _someone_ keeping my up _all night_ I might not be so utterly exhausted today.”

“My apologies, ya amar”, Fareeha breathed against the bare skin of her lover’s shoulder before placing a series of soft kisses all over it, “but I recall you enjoying yourself last night, if I’m not mistaken.”

Mercy bit her lip to keep the noise of pleasure daring to escape her throat from doing just that, faint goosebumps breaking out over her body as she felt she lips that were now resting on her neck curling into a knowing smirk. God this woman was a walking tease and Angela both loved and hated her ability to act so flirtatious while retaining a mask of curious innocence. She was just about to remind her lover that the other members would indeed be arriving soon when a sudden noise of discomfort made her turn around, only for her to see the security chief rubbing her neck with an obvious expression of pain painted all over her features. She removed the rubbing hand with her own and carefully prodded at the muscles on and around Fareeha’s neck, noticing how a very specific point made her wince as she pressed down on it.

“Fareeha, I know that you can sleep pretty much anywhere but having a kink in your neck can lead to headaches and stiffness at best.”

Angela rolled her eyes when all she received was a mildly apologetic smile and a half-assed shrug of the Egyptian’s shoulders. She loved the woman but damn she could be so frustrating at times, too.

“It’s just a sore neck Angela”, she said before she lifted the pale hand off her neck, giving it a gentle kiss onto its back before entangling her fingers with the ones of the doctor. “Plus you were sleeping so soundly that I didn’t want to wake or move you. The sight of your peaceful face is worth any hardship after all.”

The wink that followed the already cheesy line made the older woman giggle like a teen on their second date before she was pulled against the front of the dark-skinned ex-soldier, her abs pressing against the doctor’s lean but softer midsection rather noticeably, eliciting the faintest of blushes even after months of being in a physical relationship with the Amari offspring. She was just about to press her painted lips against the ones of her love when a Cockney accent tore through the air like a knife through butter, sound accompanied by the boisterous laughter of her Russian companion.

“Well ain’t you two just being the most adorable little biscuits out there, loves? We British drink our tea with milk not sugar so stop being so gosh darn sweet, you’re already givin’ me a toothache!”

The pair parted after Angela whispered something into the taller woman’s ear, already plastering a semi-scolding look onto her face to show the disapproval of Tracer’s humorous use of pain-related issues before she took off with the smaller Brit, trolley in tow, Fareeha and Aleksandra trailing behind them after a short fight over who would carry whose luggage. Needless to say the pink-haired mountain of a woman had taken both duffel bags into one hand and had warded off the assaulting Egyptian with the other, quickly settling the friendly dispute.

“You’re ferocious like a Russian mountain dog Fareeha”, the ex-bodybuilder exclaimed with an exaggerating hand gesture, giving the much smaller woman a rough visual of the referred animal’s height. “They are big, fuzzy and loyal and so affectionate they will literally smother you if you’re not careful.”

Zarya evaded the blow meant to hit her upper arm while giving another boisterous laugh before giving her friend and rival a strong pat on the back, grin simmering down to an honest smile before she continued in a quieter, less mocking tone.

“You make her happy, we can all see that even if we do not all openly say it. So you better keep on doing that or I’ll put you through the work-out session of hell, understood?”

The ex-soldier smiled faintly and nodded up at her teammate before returning her gaze to the blonde mane lightly swaying from side to side of the woman walking just a few feet in front of her, whispered words echoing inside her head like a record.

_“Meet me in my room after midnight, I’ll help you work out that kink you have.”_

Fareeha knew that Angela had referred to the kink in her neck but by all means, a woman can hope for more, right?


	2. We once went to the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Overwatch members get a day off at the beach, and Angela spends it reminiscing about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** Please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. This time it is not beta-ed.

Angela woke to the sound of a seagull screeching somewhere above her head, the distant yet piercing sound pulling her out of her accidental slumber with an abruptness that left her disoriented for the briefest of moments. She sat up and blinked against the brightness until her eyes adjusted to it, thankful that her sunhat was still in place and providing shade before letting her gaze wander over the shoreline.

Hanzo and Jesse were sitting at the bar of the small shack located at the entrance area of the beach, accompanied by both Wilhelm and Torbjörn, with all four of them engrossed in heavy drinking and boisterous story-telling that carried all the way over to where she sat, thanks to the giant of a German and his incredibly loud voice. Tekhartha and Genji were all but dots in the distance, most likely meditating in the shade of the tall cliff hovering over their tiny frames. Both Widowmaker and Gabriel were, unsurprisingly, absent from the small one-day vacation they had been allowed to partake in, much to Lena's chagrin and Jack's relief. The former leader was absorbed in the latest report files that had piled up while he had been gone on missions and had already waved off any attempts his fellow Overwatch members had made to try and coax him into relaxing at least once. Ana sat next to him and kept him quiet and appreciated company while the quirky Brit had turned to building a sand castle to blow off some steam, joined by the usually rather reserved Vishkar employee, who was currently building a rather impressive and amazingly symmetrical sandcastle without her hardlight projections. Mako and Jamison had excused themselves and had gone into town to try and find some ingredients for Fawkes' very own "super explodey-works" as he had called them, convincing the Swiss that the Junker was literally unable to have fun without blowing stuff up. Jack wouldn't actually allow the pair to set them off, or so she hoped. The Bastion unit had remained on base as a guard and alarm system both, it being self-conscious enough to realize that being around Aleksandra and Torbjörn wasn't the best idea and thus choosing to stay behind on its own accord.

"They sure are lively, those two."

The blonde turned to face her fellow scientist and friend and smiled after following her line of sight, gratefully accepting the slightly sandy book she had dropped after having fallen asleep while doing so.

Both Lúcio and Hana were sitting at the sidelines of the small, makeshift volleyball field that had been set up by the two still currently competing women, with the native born Brazilian fanning some cooling wind onto his friend's face who looked ready to melt beneath the harsh Greek sun. The in the sun glistening ball soared through the air before getting bounced back the way it came while both the Russian and her dark-skinned opponent shot snarky comments at each other.

"Your shots are getting weaker by the second Zaryanova, are you sure you can handle such a hot competition?"

Smirking the pink-haired mountain of a woman slicked her hair back and easily returned the shot, reveling in watching the Egyptian scurry around the field in an attempt to not lose the match and giving a small noise of reluctant admiration before replying to the jab thrown at her.

"Just you wait until we fight under my conditions, Fareeha. The cold is much harsher than a little heat."

"This is a volleyball game and not a sparring match you two!", Hana exclaimed after propping herself up, swimsuit-clad body almost glowing in the sun. Lúcio, who was neither affected nor impressed by the temperature, offered to buy the Korean some ice-cream before leading her away from the game turned battlefield and into the shade of the shack, glad to have escaped the insane competitive spirit of both the warriors.

"How long have they been going at each other like that?", Angela inquired before dusting off her book and placing it on the table between them. She shot Mei a close-mouthed smile and a short "Thanks" as the smaller woman handed her a refreshingly cool drink, attention returning to their respective significant others.

"Shortly after you dozed off, so for around 20 minutes?"

The brunette shoveled some shaved ice into her mouth before continuing, eyes glued to the stunning physique of the Russian weight-lifting champion.

"So far it's a tie so whoever scores the next shot wins. Needless to say neither is going to go down without a fight."

Angela hummed and eyed Winston who was currently enjoying his private mini-blizzard, provided by Snowball who was eagerly raining down cooling snowflakes on the otherwise overheating ape before her eyes locked onto Fareeha again, watching how her back arched whenever she leaped towards the ball, or how her biceps flexed with every returning shot…

Concealing her blush by pushing some strands of hair behind her ear the doctor took another sip of her drink before focusing her attention on the Chinese climatologist who was still deeply engrossed in watching the match, most of her interest obviously lying in tracking every movement the Russian did.

"We had been talking about something if I recall correctly, concerning your little robot assistant?"

"Oh, yeah!", Mei nodded before pushing her glasses back up, only for them to slip back down due to the sunblock lotion covering her face. "You must have dozed off somewhere at the end of my minute-long monologue so you didn't quite catch it all. No worries though, I understand that a doctor has few interests in climates and the weather."

A deep sigh escaped Angela's throat before a small smile crept unto her features, amusement at the tongue barely poking out of her friend's mouth and the wink conveying the obvious good-willed nature of the joke she had just fallen victim to shining through.

"Oh don't give me an eye roll now Dr. Ziegler, jokes among colleagues are a must, especially on our rare days off."

Her already in a reply opened mouth snapped shut, said reply cut short and stuck in her throat as the previously competing women made their way over to the sun beds, boisterous laughter ringing loud in the blonde's ears before she could make out their voices.

"It is hard to accept defeat but going against such a formidable opponent doesn't shame me one bit, Fareeha. Next time we shall battle on the frozen terrain of Mother Russia so I can get my revenge!"

The smaller of the pair gave Zarya a slight shove to avoid the incoming bear-hug and only chuckled at the mildly pouty look thrown her way before her eyes fell on the pale frame of the doctor, blonde locks tied together behind her head and tucked beneath a pale, orange sunhat. The Egyptian smirked at the obvious once-over her partner was giving her before she shot a dismissive "yeah, yeah" at Aleksandra who had already lifted the tiny Chinese off the lounger to plop down on it herself, now squirming brunette lying atop her girlfriend.

"Oh my god Aleks you're _hot_! And way too sweaty, let me go!"

"Mýschka, not in front of the others", Zarya purred in a purposefully seducing tone that caused an impressive shade of scarlet to wash over Mei's face, who was now playfully slapping her lover's shoulder before settling into the way too warm and slightly sweaty embrace.

Giggling Angela scooted over to make room for the Egyptian, eyes now looking at the funny yet adorable display of affection from the pair one lounger over before her attention was violently jerked towards the woman sitting to her right as Fareeha stole her drink and only gave a lame wink as an excuse.

"Sorry ya amar, it just looked so inviting", the soldier exclaimed with a smile way too smug to look even remotely apologetic as she planted the clear straw between her lips and finished off the drink in one go.

"How naughty, an indirect kiss", Angela scoffed humorously before taking the now empty glass out of Fareeha's hand, fingers brushing each other in calculated intent, and placing it on the small table to her left.

"Well, would a direct kiss make you feel better?"

The doctor had barely enough time to wipe the smirk off her face before the from the beverage wet lips of her lover came down on her own in a slow, yet passionate kiss, the faint taste of chapstick tickling the tip of her tongue before the sweetness of the drink took over. She could feel the warm and calloused fingers trailing over her collarbone and the strap of her bikini before a single, loud cough interrupted them, successfully separating the Egyptian and the Swiss who both at least had the decency to look mildly awkward.

The cough had come from Mei, but it was Aleksandra who spoke after Fareeha had settled down between Angela's legs in an utterly innocent manner. For _now_.

"I didn't know our little competition between friends got you so worked up! Why don't you two use Fareeha's overflowing energy and adrenaline from winning and take a walk along the coastline, I heard that the water is as clear as the Russian winter sky."

The wink at the end of her sentence gave the message a rather sexual implication but the pair nodded after an exchange of glances anyways, hands interlocking subconsciously before the Egyptian took off, paler companion falling into step beside her. Mei's giggles were soon drowned out by the rushing of waves as Fareeha led them down to the shoreline, her prosthetic left arm glistening in the sunlight as her natural fingers wrapped around her lover's hand even tighter, relishing in the physical responses the motion gave her: soft and warm, clinging to her like a dying man to his lifeline.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?"

The sound of the waves crashing against the rocky shore they were slowly approaching grew ever louder, loud enough even to cancel out the noises of drinking and laughing coming from the shack, yet the barely audible comment didn't pass her by and the ex-soldier turned around to come face to face with the doctor whose eyes were looking just past her, at the horizon beyond.

Fareeha's brows furrowed in both confusion and the notion of wrecking her brain for the memory Angela was surely recalling right now, a sigh of resignation escaping her when she came up with nothing.

"Well it must be since I currently can't even remember what you are talking about."

They resumed walking and this time it was Angela who was leading the way, a close-lipped smile adorning her face while her eyes looked straight ahead at the same yet somewhat different looking beach she had visited with her fellow Overwatch member before, so many years ago.

_"Angel, look! Shells!"_

_Ana cut off the sentence she had just started when she spotted her little one darting over the hot sand in nothing but her white sundress framing her small body, a teeth-showing grin adorning her face as she excitedly started tugging at the young doctor's hand._

_"My, those shells are so pretty Fareeha", Angela replied before crouching down enough to be on eye-level with the teen, carefully taking one of the offered shells between her fingers. "For me?"_

_Fareeha nodded eagerly in confirmation, what little knowledge of the English language she possessed and her still thick accent making it difficult yet not entirely impossible for her to convey what she wanted to say to the blonde woman she admired so much._

_"Yes, for Angel", the kid said, first pointing at the shell before pointing two of her fingers at herself and then Angela in a "I'm watching you" motion. "Pretty, like your eyes."_

_The doctor's reply was cut short when the older Amari poked a finger into her daughter's cheek, drawing a whine and a pout from the girl before she crouched down to eye-level too._

_"One for the doctor but none for your mother? Such an ungrateful child!"_

_The humor in Ana's voice betrayed her fake hurt and the mother-daughter pair fell into an entirely in Arabic banter, leaving the Swiss to look at the sky-blue shell in admiration._

"The shell is sitting on my nightstand to this day."

Realization lit up Fareeha's brown eyes and she stopped to stare at the woman she used to admire and had come to love, watching how the same pair of eyes from over 20 years ago now looked at her, their beautiful blue tinge reminding her of that very shell she had gifted to her as a little girl.

"Ana was scolding you for forgetting about her, although I believe she wasn't being entirely serious with you back then", the doctor said with a chuckle when she caught the eye-roll from her lover before giving the fingers between her own a squeeze. "Not that I would really know, given my rather poor knowledge of the Arabic language."

Fareeha only shook her head and laughed, her mother's humorously scolding tone resonating inside her head even after all the time that had passed since then.

"She gave me shit about that for days, even after I went back to Egypt. She even made me look for a seashell that resembled _her_ eye colour."

Angela gasped in fake horror before she was pulled into an embrace, sunhat nearly falling off of her as the height-difference made her tilt her head upwards to properly meet her lover's gaze.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Amari?"

"No, just naughty Swiss doctors, _doc_."

Smirking the blonde separated their lips after their brief exchange of breaths and started walking back towards the loungers, free hand pointing at the hotel looming in the distance.

"Tell you what, Liebling. You take me back to the hotel and I'll show you a naughty Swiss doctor. We still have a few hours to kill befo-ah!", she yelped, interrupting herself before falling into a fit of merry laughter as the Egyptian lifted her easily off the warm sand and into her arms bridal style, face confident and eyes twinkling in excitement.

"You're _on_ , ya amar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translation** :  
> Ya Amar (يا قمر) - My Moon (which means my most beautiful) pronounced: YA KAMAR (Arabic)
> 
> Liebling - darling (German)
> 
> **(~)**
> 
> Dun dun duuuuuun, cliffhanger!
> 
> Just kidding, I was honestly not sure how to end this so I left ya'll some room for "imagination" (wink wink nudge nudge)
> 
> DAMN SHE UPDATED AFTER LIKE 3 MONTHS. Yeah, about that...sorry ._. I was really out of the loop for a while there, so have this story I struggled with for like two weeks (that I am not 100% happy with but will still upload cause you deserve some Pharmercy fluff) 
> 
> **Phrase of the Day**  
> 
> Some memories are unforgettable, remaining ever vivid and heartwarming.
> 
> ~Joseph B. Wirthlin
> 
> **If you liked it, please COMMENT.**  
> 
> No flaming please.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translation:**  
>  Ya Amar (يا قمر) - My Moon (which means my most beautiful) pronounced: YA KAMAR (Arabic) 
> 
> Liebling - darling (German)
> 
>  **Phrase of the Day**  
>  When a woman is talking to you, listen to what she says with her eyes  
> ~Viktor Hugo
> 
> If you liked it, please **COMMENT**  
>  No flaming please.
> 
>  
> 
> Visit me at silvereyedrukia.tumblr.com ! I accept prompts and requests :)


End file.
